The Library
Libraries and books are a huge factor in Morning Glories mythology. During Casey first time travel vision she sees a man running rough a burning street , when she return to present day we see that same man in a burning library reading a book . For A Better Future This is where Casey tells Ike of her plans to free Jade from the academy. She discovers the only location in study hall where the cameras can't pick up, she also has a loping sound of the wind to prevent her voice from being picked up by the microphones. Zoe's instructions are hidden in one of the books in the library . All Will Be Free This is where Hunter and Casey first get to know each other and he asks her out on a date . Test This is one of the locations that Dr. Ellsworth took Hunter during the events of Woodrun, it mirror the events of Descartes' third dream. There Hunter finds The Test Answers Book which contains a glossary of terms. Jade points out another book on the table, it's a Book of Poems; Hunter reads the first line "Quod Viate Sectabor Iter" which is Latin for "What path will my life take. The Library Guy appears and shows Hunter his favorite passage "Est et Non" meaning "yes and no". He also shows Hunter a yearbook that has a picture Julie Hayes, she won the title of Most likely to succeed. Although this is a yearbook of the Academy Hunter noticed that the students are different . Honors After the school memorial Hunter goes to library trying to find The Test Answers Book, the Book of poem and the yearbook. He is unsuccessful in this venture. A young lady Hannah first asks him if there was anything that she could help him with once she finds out what he was up she brushes him off. Andres then interrupts him and tries to help him and tells him that he must leave things to chance. Andres finds the passage of Est et Non. Hunter later meets Esi and she brings him to what looks like the location of The lab in the Woods. This turns out to be the location of The AV Club and he discovers that Hannah and Andres were testing him . Rivals Jade has a dream that Dagney summons her to the library, their conversation mirrors what she will later tell Ike . Assembly Dagney summons Ike to the library and asks him to help her sort the books in the library and she tells him that the answers that he was looking for were in one of the books that he was holding. Ike reads three books that show him visions of the past, present, and the future. The first vision shows Abraham and Gribbs doing a ceremony around a baby, after that they go to Wow-mo!. The later have a meeting with Brett who is trying to extort some more money from them, Abraham kills him for his insolence. The second vision shows a conversation that's happening between Oliver Simon and Miss Richmond, Oliver is spying on the students and treating them as test subjects, he also informs Ellen that Ike killed Abraham was killed by Ike a year ago. She is very confused since Abraham was at the academy before they were brought in as adjuncts. Dagney informs Ike that in order to fully understand he has to go all the way to the end. In his last vision Ike meets a future version of himself that help him realize that he must let go of his vanity and must help the only person that he cares for and that he will have to watch her die time after time and he won't be able to stop it. After this vision Dagney asks him "What did you see when your eyes were open?", he replies "Jade" . Sightings References Category:Locations